Twisted
by LizArianaJadeCat
Summary: Sixteen year old Beck Oliver returns to his hometown after killing his aunt five years earlier. Whilst trying to rekindle old friendships and doing his best to fit in, he becomes the prime suspect in the murder of a fellow classmate. Now, he must clear his name while also keeping another secret under wraps; the true reason he killed his aunt.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey**

**So I recently watched the first episode of Twisted and I absolutely loved it and got inspired. I know there's bound to be TONNES of stories like this either already posted or in the works, but I just wanted to share my take on it. Let me know if you guys like it and I'll definitely continue. I'm really going to try to make this Bade eventually, I'm just not sure how things are going to turn out.**

**Love xoxo**

* * *

_Chapter 1._

"He's acting really strange lately... So quiet, it's weird."

"Well maybe he's just... Having some family issues. Mom's a she-beast."

Eleven year old Tori Vega and Jade West discussed between themselves as Tori pushed Jade on the old wooden swing-set that sat in the garden of their best friend's house. Both girls had their hair in matching braids - done by each other - and were dressed warmly for the cool winter air that breathed through the trees, causing leaves to fall to the ground around them.

"Maybe he's going through puberty," Jade joked as Tori pushed her.

Tori grimaced, "Eww Jade! I don't think that's it!" she cried. She shook her head a few moments later, "C'mon, it's my turn. And make sure it's extra high," she told Jade as they swapped over and she took a seat on the swing before Jade began to push her.

As they swapped, they were unaware of the front door of the large house opening and their best friend - eleven year old Beck Oliver - walking out and making his way over to them. They were unaware of his pale face, his cold eyes, his stiff posture, his stained shirt, but mainly the red jump-rope he clutched in his right hand.

"Higher!" Tori demanded.

Jade rolled her eyes, "I'm trying!"

"Well you're not trying hard enough," Tori sang, making Jade sigh and shove the swing harder, sending it flying forwards and almost smacking into Beck who had come to stand in front of them, the red jump rope still grasped in his hand.

"Whoa, watch it numb-nuts!" Jade cried, grabbing the rope of the swing to pull Tori backwards.

Beck said nothing. He just stared at them. His eyes cold. Distant.

Tori frowned, "Beck? Are you okay? Why were you inside for so long?" she questioned.

Beck stared at them for a few seconds more before opening his mouth and responding, "I had to. There was no other choice," he breathed, looking right through them.

Jade and Tori watched as his right hand loosened its grip and the red jump rope fell to the ground beside his feet. Jade stared at him, her eyes filling with fear before she closed them tightly, blocking out everything that was around her.

* * *

The ice cold blue eyes of sixteen year old Jade West flew open as the dream suddenly came to and end and she woke suddenly. If you could even call it a dream. Maybe more of a haunting memory that had recently begun to plague her sleep over the past week or so. Jade brought her hand up to her forehead and wiped the sweat away from her brow as she breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath and calm herself down. Her mind was reeling from the memory, making her feel like it had just happened yesterday, not five years ago.

"Jade, breakfast is ready," her mother called from downstairs.

Jade sighed and sat up in bed, brushing her long black hair from her face and pushing the bed covers from her legs before forcing herself up and out of bed to get ready for another day at school.

She emerged from her room twenty minutes later, fully dressed and ready for school. As she walked into the dining room, she could hear the faint sound of the television in the corner. Her still sleepy eyes glanced at the screen and caught sight of the main headline at the bottom of the news screen.

_Hollywood Arts prepares for return of teen killer._

Jade's stomach clenched and suddenly she wasn't so hungry as she sat down at the dining room table. A plate of bacon and eggs sat in front of her and she pushed it away. Her father sat beside her, his eyes glued on the tv screen while her mother stood in the kitchen with the kettle in her hand as she poured herself a cup of morning coffee.

"Can we turn that off now please?" Jade's mother asked as she entered the dining room, her coffee clutched in her hand as she sat down at the dining table, blocking Jade's view of the tv screen.

Jade sighed, "This is my new reality, I might as well get used to it."

"I just think you'll feel less tense if you try not to focus on it," her mother reasoned, clasping her hands underneath her chin as she stared at her daughter.

"Oh I'll feel less tense once I see that lunatic freak and tell him I hate his guts," Jade smiled.

Her parents looked at each other despairingly before her mother spoke again.

"Jade, your father and I have been talking and... well?" her mother turned to her father for him to continue.

"Uh, we think you should start seeing Dr Shin again," he told Jade, slightly afraid of how she would react. He knew how dramatic his daughter could be.

Jade's face fell, "Hell no, the guy smells like cat food," she argued instantly, glaring at her parents.

"Which is why we can afford him," her father replied.

"This is a lot to handle, Jade," her mother spoke up.

Jade snorted, "I'm fine."

"Fine? You're about to go yell at a confessed unrepentant murderer," her father said, looking at her incredulously.

Jade rolled her eyes as her parents began arguing with each other about the situation. She drowned them out and focused on the tv, watching as various images of her school flashed up on the screen. She was vaguely aware of her father getting up and leaving, but ignored it as a familiar face flashed up on the screen.

Tori Vega.

Jade's once best friend for a good eight years, now a stranger. She hadn't spoken to the brunette for five years. Tori had become one of the popular girls after pretending to forget about what happened, after forgetting about Jade.

"Maybe it's time you reached out to her again," Jade's mother spoke up, turning to her daughter, "This is something only the two of you have in common."

Jade snorted, "Tori and I have nothing in common," she shook her head. She ignored her mother's stare of disapproval and focused on the tv. Her heart stopped as _he_ appeared on the screen, not his face, just the back of him as he walked up the path to that oh so familiar house. Jade's hand came up to her mouth and she began chewing on the skin around her perfectly painted thumb nail, her eyes glazing over, the sight of the tv screen blurring together as her mind raced.

This was certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Reviews make me happy.**

**PS, i just got my twitter back: lizandariana :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey kids, thanks so much for all the reviews on chapter one! they really mean a lot. **

**So I got kind stuck on this chapter and realised I was short on characters. so i had to do some thinking back through the episodes and found two characters I could use. Elise: the girl from the episode The Gorilla Club, the one Andre tries to ask out. And Ryder Daniels, we all know who he is!**

**Also, as you will notice, Tori and Trina are NOT related.**

**enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

Jade sighed to herself as she pulled into the parking lot of Hollywood Arts high school, the most popular performing arts school in Hollywood. She shut off her car and sat for a moment behind the wheel, looking out at the crowd of students which flooded the school grounds. She noticed several tv camera crews set up across the parking lot, taking shots of the school and interviewing several students. Jade's stomach started turning again and her eyes darted around, looking for any sign of _him. _

She shook her head and grabbed her black satchel from the back seat before climbing out of her car and slamming the door behind her, just wanting the day to be over already. She slung her satchel over her shoulder and walked through the asphalt cafe.

"Jade! Hey Jade!" a voice came from behind her. Jade didn't even have to turn round. She knew it was Robbie Shapiro. Jade wasn't even sure how they had become friends in the first place, she actually used to hate Robbie. They had met one day through a mutual friend, Cat Valentine, who attended a different school. Cat and Robbie had started dating, so Jade had basically been forced to spend time with him. He used to carry round a puppet named Rex. God, Jade hated that thing. But Robbie had since gotten rid of it and he and Jade had bonded over the years. She wouldn't say they were 'best friends', but she could definitely rely on Robbie.

The boy in question appeared by her side, out of breath from running after her, "Hey, you ready for today?" he panted, pushing his thick framed glasses up his nose, "It's gonna be a tough one."

Jade snorted, "I'm well aware, Robbie, trust me," she shook her head, adjusting her bag strap on her shoulder as they walked, her eyes darting around.

Robbie nodded, "I prepped all night. My mom had to make me like three espresso shots. If I stop shaking, I'll fall asleep," he spoke quickly, holding up a vibrating hand to prove his point.

Jade frowned and came to a halt, "What are we talking about?" she questioned, her confusion evident on her face.

"Our pre-calculus quiz. What are you talking about?" Robbie asked, bouncing slightly as he stood in front of her.

"Beck Oliver," her stomach turned as she spoke his name, "The murderer..." she continued when Robbie didn't respond, "Jump rope. Dead aunt. Town scandal?" she prompted.

Robbie shook his head, "I'm not familiar."

Jade raised her eye brows, "Why did you think all these reporters were here?"

"I'm not really surprised... This _is_ a performing arts school," Robbie replied, looking around him.

Jade shook her head, "Come on," she said as she lead the way into the school. Robbie shrugged and followed behind her.

* * *

"Look Tori, your socio line is trending on Twitter," Trina Crane cried as she scrolled through her PearPhone.

"Good, maybe he'll get the hint and stay away from me," Tori Vega sighed as she checked her own phone.

"He better, or I'll make sure he runs back to his padded cell if he tries to mess with you," Elise Masters smirked, "He doesn't scare me, I spent the summer in theatre camp, those girls will mess you up."

"Yeah, and I've been super-vicious since I went off gluten," Trina smiled, "We've got your back, Tor," she said as she linked arms with her best friend as they walked into the large building that was Hollywood Arts.

As soon as they began to walk down the hall, Tori was greeted by her handsome boyfriend, Andre Harris. He grinned charmingly at her before leaning down and pecking her lips with his, "Hi girls," he briefly greeted Elise and Trina before swinging his arm around Tori's shoulders as they continued down the hallway, "Saw you on the news, you look sexy when you're traumatised," he grinned.

Tori smiled and rolled her eyes, "Thanks, I'm glad my scarred psyche turns you on," she smiled sarcastically.

"You're stressed, babe. We've got bets saying the freak transfers once he realises everyone hates him" Andre told her, resting a hand on her waist.

She shook her head and sighed, "I still can't believe they let him back in. Fully reformed, my ass."

"It's a cute ass," Andre offered with a smile, making her giggle and shake her head. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I gotta run or I'll be late. See you at lunch."

Tori watched with a love-sick smile on her face as she watched Andre rush down the hall, almost running into several people on his way. She giggled and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Her hair makes me sad," Trina pouted from behind Tori. Tori frowned and followed Trina's gaze before realising what she was talking about. Jade stood by a wall of lockers, her eyes focused on her red PearPhone as she tapped her right foot up and down.

"At least it draws the attention away from those goth boots. I can't believe you used to be such good friends with her, Tori. What did you two even talk about?" Elise snorted as she stared at Jade.

Tori looked over at Jade and watched as she looked up. Their eyes met across the hall and Jade rolled hers before looking back at her phone. Tori shook her head before turning back to her friends.

"I can't even remember," she answered in response to Elise's question.

Elise was about to respond when her boyfriend, Ryder Daniels, suddenly appeared from behind her, distracting her and Trina as he began talking to them. Tori took no notice of him and instead began walking down the hall towards where Jade stood.

"Hey," she spoke up as she approached her former best friend. Jade looked up at her, her eyes filled with confusion as to why Tori was talking to her, "How you holding up?" Tori spoke again.

"Uh okay, I guess," Jade responded warily, "You?"

"Okay," Tori replied with a small smile, "I mean my mom's pissing me off. Beck coming back is the perfect excuse for her to bulldoze her way back into my life..." her voice faded out and an awkward silence fell between the two girls as they looked around, trying to avoid eye contact with each other. "Have you started having those dreams again?" Tori finally asked.

"No, not really," Jade responded immediately, lying skilfully with a tight smile.

"I have," Tori nodded, swallowing roughly, "He's alway squeezing that yellow jump rope like it's part of him or some-"

"Red" Jade cut her off.

Tori looked at her confusedly.

"It was a red jump rope," Jade clarified, running her fingers over the screen of her PearPhone.

"Look, I know you probably don't even care and it's not really your scene, but me and my friends are having a party tonight," Tori changed the subject.

Jade raised an eyebrow, "On a school night? You crazy kids," she remarked sarcastically.

Tori smiled softly, "Yeah well, Trina's parents are out of town, so we thought we'd throw a little 'Michael Myers goes to our school now, lets blow off some steam' little thing," she joked softly, trying to make light of the situation - something she always did. When Jade said nothing, she continued, "I mean pretty much everyone's coming so, if you wanna go you can."

Jade snorted, "While I am _honoured_," she said sarcastically, "Don't do me any favours, Vega." Tori opened her mouth to argue but Jade spoke over her, "Look it's not like I lie around wishing I could hang out with you and your lame, superficial friends anyway."

Tori's face fell, "Fine. Then don't come."

Jade went to roll her eyes, but before she got the chance to, the hallway suddenly went very quiet and everyone's eyes turned to the door. Students began whispering and pointing. Tori and Jade followed their stares until they finally realised what all the fuss was about. Their eyes widened and their faces fell as their stomachs turned wildly.

Students parted like the red sea. And there he was.

Beck Oliver.

His long black hair was pulled into a ponytail at the back of his head. He wore a simple white t-shirt with a plaid tank thrown over it and a green jacket on top. Dark jeans covered his legs and heavy boots were worn on his feet and his tan fingers were covered with several silver rings. If Jade didn't know any better, she would have been extremely attracted to him. He had that certain 'bad boy' look she usually went for. Only he was certainly worse than a bad boy, he was a murderer.

Beck stood in the middle of the hallway and looked around as everyone stared at him. He knew exactly why they were staring. He was a known murderer, why wouldn't they stare. He would just have to get used to it. He looked around and caught the eyes of his once best friends, Tori Vega and Jade West. The two girls immediately ducked their heads as they made eye contact.

Jade cursed under her breath as Beck began to make his way over to them. She and Tori kept their eyes on the ground as he reached them, they did their best to not look up and make any more eye contact with him.

"Boo," he finally spoke.

This forced both girls to look up at him incredulously.

He smiled, "I'm sorry," he chuckled, "I'm sorry, I was just joking. Umm... How are you guys?" he asked, trying to make conversation as if the past five years hadn't happened. He looked at the girls expectantly.

To save Tori and Jade from the extremely uncomfortable moment they had found themselves in, Helen - the principal - appeared from around the corner.

"Mr Oliver? Come with me please?" Helen asked, motioning for Beck to follow her.

Beck sighed and took a last look at Tori and Jade before following Helen down the hall, hearing the rest of the students beginning to whisper. Tori and Jade watched, their faces confused as Beck was lead away from them. As soon as he was out of sight, the girls turned to look at each other, wondering what the hell they were going to do now.

* * *

**yay? nay? let me know!**


End file.
